


TMNT 2012 Drabbles

by RomaMarufixx



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Height Differences, M/M, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Turtlecest (TMNT), tcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: A bunch of drabbles focusing around the 2012 incarnation of the turtles. Will included Turtlecest and other couples including Raph/Casey, April/Donnie, Leo/Karai and April/Donnie/Casey.
Relationships: Donatello/Michelangelo (TMNT), Michelangelo/Raphael (TMNT), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Raph/Mikey

When the two bright banded ninjas started their relationship, Mikey thought that after a while they would share a room, especially after they started having sex but no, Raph would leave straight after, always making sure they were not in his room.

It really annoyed Mikey...but he let it slide for the first month to see if there was any chance that Raph would stay the night with him but after that, Mikey’d had enough.

"You’re spending the night here.” Mikey demanded as Raph went to leave the room after they’d had sex.

“What? Why?”

“Why not?” Mikey retaliated. 

“‘Cause...I like to sleep in my own bed.”

“Then I’ll come and sleep in your bed.”

“No.”

“Why not?” Mikey asked again.

“I...I like sleeping alone.” Raph said, avoiding looking at his brother’s baby blues.

“Fine.” Mikey huffed and turned away from his brother.

Mikey waited for Raph to leave the room, but after a few minutes, he felt Raph press himself against his shell.

“Fine...I’ll stay here tonight, will that make you happy?”

“Maybe…”

It never took long for Mikey to go to sleep but with Raph’s warmth behind him, he was asleep much quicker than usual.

They’d only been asleep for a few hours when Mikey was woken up by the sound of whimpers and the feeling of someone thrashing against him.

“Raph?” Mikey said as he turned over to see his brother shaking and his eyes crunched closed. “Raph!” Mikey repeated as he shook his brother, trying to wake him.

Raph shot upright, almost knocking Mikey over as he tried to catch his breath. When Mikey tried to wrap his arms around his brother, he pushed him away.

“Leave me alone!”

Mikey ignored his brother, instead wrapping his arms around him and holding him tightly, not letting him go no matter how hard he fought against him.

“Raph, calm down bro, it’s okay, I’m here.’” Eventually Raph calmed down and let Mikey hold him.

“Is this why you didn’t wanna sleep in bed with me?”

“...Yeah” Raph admitted, relaxing in Mikey’s arms.

“Dude you could have just said...having someone with you can help.”

“Yeah...I never thought about that before and...I guess I didn’t want ya’ to see how weak I am.”

“I don’t think you’re weak just for having bad dreams dude.” Mikey said as he kissed his brother’s head. “But I’m not letting you sleep alone after this.”

“...I guess that wouldn’t be a bad thing.” Raph admitted as Mikey laid him back down in the bed.

“‘Course it won’t be.” Mikey said as he nuzzled into his brother’s neck.

Raph grunted a response but soon found himself falling asleep again, Mikey’s fingers running up and down his arm in a very soothing manner that helped lull him.

Raph slept the rest of the night with no more nightmares, so he decided to sleep with Mikey the following night and once again he had no nightmares.

After that the two always slept in the same bed together, very rarely did they sleep apart and only those nights would Raph be plagued with the nightmares he was so used to. 


	2. Tall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don/Mikey

“Why are you so tall?” Mikey asked Donnie as his brother played with some gadget in his hands, sitting in the middle of the pit.

“What?”

“Why are you so tall?” Mikey repeated, staring at his brother with wide eyes. 

“I’m average height Mikey.” Donnie replied before he went back to his gadget. 

“But you’re much taller than the rest of us.”

“Yes, I am.”

“Why?” Mikey asked and Donnie sighed.

“What?” 

“Why are you taller than the rest of us?”

“Why are you asking me this Mikey?” Donnie asked, setting aside his gadget to his his brother his full attention.

“I’m just curious bro’” Mikey shrugged, but his eyes didn’t have that curious sparkle as if he were actually so or the dangerous one that meant what he was asking was going to be used as information for a prank, he actually looked...sad.

“Mikey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing D’, honest…” Mikey smiled and went to walk away but Donnie pulled his mate into his lap so they were eye level and their beaks bumped against each other. 

“Why are you so concerned about your height...has Raph been teasing you? He’s only a few inches taller than you so he has no right to pick on you.”

“No, he knows I give back just as good if he says anything about my height.”

“So what is it?”

“I dunno...I guess it just kinda sucks that I’m so short and you’re so tall.” Mikey admitted.

“I like that you’re shorter than me.” Donnie smiled, making Mikey roll his eyes. “I do.”

“You would, people would rather be tall than short.”

“Not everyone.”

“Most people.” 

Donnie rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to his brother’s mouth.

“Honestly Mikey...why are you so concerned about your height?”

“I dunno...I guess it makes me feel less...male.” Mikey said slowly.

“You are most assuredly very male Michelangelo.” Donnie teased. 

“That’s not what I meant.”

“I know what you meant Mikey and it’s ridiculous, your height is not linked to your masculinity.” 

“So I’m not...like, the girl?” Mikey asked and Donnie rolled his eyes. 

“There is no girl in this relationship Mikey...we’re two guys, you need to stop reading all those message boards, I’ve told you that things that apply to humans, don’t always apply to us and some of that stuff you’re reading doesn’t even apply to other humans...it’s just something people say when they have nothing but hate in their hearts.”

“I know, but it still gets to me.” Mikey sighed and leaned into the hug Donnie gave him. 

“How about we go upstairs and I’ll cheer you up?”

“Can’t we just do it here?” Mikey asked with a wide grin. 

“No, go upstairs.” Leo said as he walked past them to the kitchen. The two laughed before leaving for their bedroom.


End file.
